Why Do These Things Always Happen To Me?
by goodeytwoshoes
Summary: Sequel to "High School Really Sucks For A Spy". 3 years after Zach and Cammie have graduated. Happy, joyous, and living life, Zach and Cammie are blissfully in love. But when an old flame returns, will they triumph, or crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV**

"Mmm," I mumbled happily in my sleep, and with a small sigh, I sat up in bed. Zach was coming back tomorrow. I used to be afraid whenever Zach went on a mission, because I knew better than anyone that even the best spies weren't invincible. But Zach would always come home to me and assure me that he wasn't going anywhere. Looking around, I picked up our wedding picture from my bedside table.

"See you soon," I said as I caressed Zach's smirking face. I chuckled at the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_"Oh. My. Gosh," Liz and Bex said, jaws dropped. _

_"You look beautiful, Cammie," Liz complimented, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe you're getting married. And to ZACH!"_

Wow_ I thought to myself. _Things are moving so fast. I mean, first Gallagher, now this_. I breathed and got up to hug my best friend._

_"Don't mess up the makeup!" Macey yelled. "If you do anything to ruin my handiwork, I will personally hunt you down and choke you with this lipstick," she said ominously, holding up her golden tube of red lipstick._

_I rolled my eyes and pulled myself from Liz. "Stop being so melodramatic, Macey."_

_"I am not being melodramatic, Cammie," she argued. "It is **extremely** important that you look so beautiful and absolutely ravishing so that when you enter that altar everyone's breath will be snatched in astonishment and be so envious that they'll have to restrain themselves from attacking you to such an extent that they'll be shaking!" she screamed at an extremely fast speed._

_I just looked at her in astonishment, until she demanded, "What?!"_

_"Wow," was all I could say. "You're such a good friend," I breathed as I walked towards her. _

_"I know," she said proudly._

_"I'd hug you, but...ya no," I said, gesturing to myself._

_Macey laughed and said, "Yeah. I'd be mad if you **did** try to hug me after all that." We both laughed and soon, Bex and Liz decided to join in._

_I sighed, "I'm gonna really miss this."_

_"Don't worry," Bex assured. "After the honeymoon, we'll be happy to bug you nonstop," she said with a huge, beautiful smile gleaming on her face._

_I froze. "The honeymoon." I had completely forgot._

_Sensing my distress, Liz came in and reassured me, "Calm down, Cammie. Even Zach won't be so irritating then."_

_"And if he is," Macey began. "You could just not give him any," she said as she filed her nails._

_"Macey!" I shouted._

_"Well it's true," she defended. "Zach may be an extremely annoying guy, but he is still a guy." _

_I just crossed my arms, not knowing what else to say, and stood there. I stood there for quite some time, but thankfully someone spoke up._

_"Are you ready yet?" Grant yelled, banging on the door. "We've been waiting forever!" he complained._

_"We're good, babe!" Bex shouted back. "Tell em to start the music in 2 minutes and 15 seconds!"_

_"K!" he screamed back._

_"You ready?" she asked, putting a hand out._

_I took a deep breath and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_We walked out and when the music started playing, I walked down the isle, and Joe gave me away. As the priest began speaking, Zach started whispering to me._

_"So, you're worried about the honeymoon?" he asked, smirking. My eyes must've bugged out so much, because I could tell that Zach was trying really hard not to bust out laughing right there. "Relax," he assured me. "I promise not to be annoying," he said as he took my hand._

_"Is that even possible?" I asked. "Do you think you can handle not being irritating for three whole weeks?"_

_"I do," he said as he slid the extravagant diamond ring onto my finger. He winked at me, telling me silently that it had two meanings._

_"Do you think you can handle three whole weeks alone with me?" he asked, wearing that dang smirk._

_"I do," I said, sliding the solid ring onto his finger._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_"Finally," he mumbled, leaning into me. Everyone broke into applause and cheer, and I heard Grant go, "That's my boy!" _

_I giggled, and whispered, "It's official."_

_"Mhm. Are you happy, Mrs. Goode?"_

_"Of course."_

_"So am I," he said as he leaned back in for another kiss._

_~ ZC ~_

_As we were getting into the car, everyone was crying (well the girls anyway) and shouting "Bye" and I heard Grant shout, "My boy's gonna get some!" I laughed, but was still a bit nervous about the big night._

_When we were in the car, Zach took my leg and brought it to his hip._

_"We're finally out of there," he mumbled into my neck._

_"I no," I breathed. He brought his lips to mine and we began to kiss so much that I started to moan. Zach layed me back onto the back seat and thrust himself into me by pulling my leg back. When his lips left my mouth, to caress my neck, I moaned and turned my head. I could see the driver peeping at us through the rearview mirror._

_"Look at the road!" I scolded._

_"Of course Ms. Morgan!" he stumbled. "I mean Mrs. Goode," he corrected quickly._

_"Well there goes my mood," I announced, getting up so that I was sitting. "For now," I added, chuckling, when I saw Zach's face. It was silently screaming, "For the whole night?!"_

_He exhaled and sighed, nodding his head in understanding.  
_

_I laughed and gave him a quick kiss. He tried to pull me in for more, but I said, "Uh, uh, uh," and gestured towards the driver, who I just noticed was Bubblegum Guard. I suddenly felt really bad for yelling at him._

_After a couple of hours, we finally pulled up to a huge mansion overlooking the coast._

_"Here we are," he said nervously. _

_"I'm sorry about before," I apologized before getting out._

_He quickly cheered up and assured, "Oh it wasn't your fault. Have a nice night."  
_

_~ ZC ~_

_Zach carried me over the threshold (so romantic, right?) and carried me upstairs. All the way, he kept pretending like he was losing his grip, which would in turn make me shriek, "Don't you dare drop me, Zachary Goode!" _

_He'd just chuckle and ask rhetorically, "Do you really think I would drop you?"_

_"You could," I mumbled to myself._

_Zach just chuckled again. When we reached what I assumed was our bedroom, Zach put me down gently and asked, "Ready?"_

_"Umm," was all I could say because Zach started kissing me- full on. He opened the door and pulled me in with him. He moaned when I started getting really into it, and he started to unbutton his shirt. I shoved his jacket off and ripped his shirt open. His fingers moved too slow._

_"Guess you're not so nervous now, huh, Gallagher Girl?" he panted. _Great, he had to say that_ I thought. _Now I'm all anxious again_. He started kissing me again, but I softly pushed him away._

_"What?" he asked, looking thoroughly confused _**(A/N: this is my fav thing to say ever!!)**_. _

_"What if I'm bad at it?"_

_Zach laughed a breathless laugh.__ "You'll be perfect," he assured, his lips kissing my neck. I was really liking this Zach. The non-annoying one._

_"How do you know?" I asked stubbornly, pushing him off again.  
_

_"Spy," was his simple response._

_"How does that apply here?" I asked._

_Zach sighed and explained, "Spies have great instincts, and since I'm a great spy, I have really great instincts. Now relax," he ordered, resuming kissing down my neck._

_I took a deep breath and said, "Okay."_

_Zach layed me down on the bed, and our lives together began._

_~Flashback over~_

"Mmm," I sighed at the memory. "Hurry home, Blackthorne Boy."

* * *

watdya think? i think this story is gna be shorter than the other one, but im not completely sure. review!


	2. Chapter 2

this chap is short, but i wanted to put_ something_ up

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned as I opened my eyes groggily, and looked over at the clock. 1:24. I overslept. I sighed as I sat up, but I suddenly remembered that Zach was coming home today! Like he was reading my mind, I heard the garage opening. I raced down the stairs and through the kitchen to the back door leading to the garage.

"Zach!" I squealed as I jumped on him. We went flying back and fell on the hood of the car.

"Ow," he said as he made contact with the metal. "I missed you, too, Gallagher Girl." I just smiled at him, and started attacking him with kisses. My spy senses kicking in (a little too late), I pulled away. Zach chuckled and rested his hand on my neck.

"Honey," I said sweetly.

"Yes?" Zach responded, smirking.

"Who's the strange man in the corner?"

Zach laughed and pulled us both up off of the car. "This is an old friend of mine." He gestured between the man and me and introduced, "Justin, Cammie. Cammie Justin."

My mouth dropped.

Zach wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder, and asked, "Isn't she as beautiful as I said?"

"Mmm," Justin replied. "Even more," he said, taking my hand and kissing the top of it. I was still too paralyzed by shock to pull away (besides, it would be rude, and I still use my manners).

"Yeah well," Zach started, taking my hand from Justin (phew!). "Keep your hands off her. She's mine," he said, turning his head to kiss my neck.

I smiled. I loved being his, and he being mine. Hopefully Justin would keep his mouth shut, and keep his hands (and everything else) off me.

* * *

everything shall be explained in the next chap


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow," Zach exhaled when I came out of the bathroom. I was in a black, see-through negligee', and walking toward him with a smirk on my face.

"I wanted to welcome you home," I said, climbing on top of him. "**_Properly_**."

"Mmm," he moaned as I kissed him. "Is this new?" he asked, rubbing his hands all over it. I mean, **_all over_** it.

"Mhm," I answered, going in for another kiss. "Macey's new cover is best friend of the founder of Victoria's Secret." I giggled and added, "She sent some things she thought you might enjoy," tracing my finger down his chest.

"Mmm," he hummed against my lips. "Remind me to thank her." He began kissing my neck, open-mouthed, and just as he was slipping off the thin strap, the door opened.

"Hey, I- Whoa!" Justin said. "Sorry, I didn't know you two were..." he trailed off, looking innocent. If it weren't for that glint in his eye, the one he always had when he was being mischievous, I'd have believed him, too.

"What did you want?" I asked coldly.

"I just wanted to let you guys know I got some pie, and there's only one piece left. That's it." He waved his hand and said, "Continue." As soon as the door shut, I let out a giant huff.

"I really don't like him."

"Why?" Zach asked.

I didn't want to tell Zach the real reason, so I made up something real quick. "He's stealing all our pie."

Zach broke into a laughing seizure. "What?" After a couple more chuckles, he told me, "I'll buy you more pie, it'll be fine."

I started to get off the bed, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Zach asked me.

"To get my pie," I said simply.

"Oh no you're not," he said with a devilish smirk on his face. He jumped off the bed and started chasing me.

"Aahh!" I squealed playfully as I picked up speed. Zach came up from behind me, took me by the waist, lifted me and set me behind him. I huffed, and went down the stairs after him. When I got close enough, I jumped onto his back, like he was giving me a piggyback ride, and slid off when we reached the kitchen.

"Thanks for the ride," I giggled. Zach tried to get me with one of his arms, but ended up snatching the air instead of my hips. I bust open the refrigerator door and pulled out the pie container. I slammed it on the counter and used my body as a shield, blocking anyone that tried to get it.

"Cammie," Zach's voice warned from behind me.

"Yes?" I said sweetly, turning around to face him, still safely guarding my pie.

"That pie looks really good."

I put a small spoonful of the pie in my mouth and asked seductively, "Do you wanna find out if it tastes as good?"

Zach smirked, and leaned in for a kiss. Just when his lips were about to meet mine, I took the slice of pie and slammed it on his cheek, and spread it towards his mouth a little.

"Well?" I asked, laughing insanely.

"It is," he answered blankly. "But what do you think?" he asked as he wiped some pie off his face, and onto his thumb, and then putting it into my mouth.

"Mmm," I hummed, sucking on his thumb. "It's good."

"Then why don't you have some more?" he suggested, wiping some more pie off his own face and swiping it onto mine. He smirked.

"No, you deserve it, baby. After all, you just came back from a big mission," I said, mocking him, as I wiped my face clean and shoved it into his mouth. Before he could do anything, I broke into a run, heading back for the bedroom.

"I'm gonna get you," I heard Zach yell from the kitchen.

"We'll see," I shouted back. I hurried up the stairs, and when I reached solid ground on the second floor, I was met with Justin.

"Hello, Suzie," he said, smiling. "Miss me?"

I was too shocked to answer him, and my mind drifted back to high school.

_Flashback~_

_"There he is," Zach pointed out, tightening his grip around my waist. "I can kick his sorry ass, right?"_

_"Yeah, but try not to kill him," I joked. _

_"Will you be mad if I do?" he asked, raising his eyebrows playfully._

_"I'll get over it," I shrugged. I looked up at him, and we both giggled and kissed. It felt so good to be back in Zach's strong arms._

_"Well if it isn't the happy couple?" Justin said when we walked up to him. "How's it going, Cammie?" I didn't answer. "Aww, don't be like that, baby."_

_"Don't touch her," Zach said darkly._

_Justin put his arms up, as if he were getting arrested, and mocked, "Ohh, I'm shaking in my boots."_

_"You should be." Zach punched Justin in the face when he was winking at some girl._

_Justin exhaled sharply and said, "That was a cheap shot, Goode."_

_"And?" Zach challenged. Justin swung his fist toward Zach's defined jaw, but Zach dodged it and punched Justin in the gut. Soon the fighting became more and more intense, punches being thrown with more agility, kicks with more strength. When Justin was about to use one of the Forbidden Techniques, Mr. Solomon stepped in._

_"That's enough!" he yelled when he separated the two boys, holding them back by one hand on each of their chests. "To the principal's office, now!" Turning to me, Solomon said, "Ms. Morgan, your mother wants to see you."_

_~ZC~_

_"Mom?" I asked timidly, entering the familiar office._

_"Over here, Cam." My mother was lying on her back on the carpeted floor. I exhaled. At least she wasn't using my full name. That means I'm not in any serious trouble._

_"Umm... are you okay, Mom?" I asked, wondering why she was in that position._

_She got up and answered, "I'm fine. I was just practicing this new pose Helen taught me. You remember her, right?"_

_"Yeah," I lied. "So, why did you want to see me?" I asked._

_"Cammie, I understand that you've been having a couple of...issues concerning the Blackthorne Boys this semester, correct?"_

_I nodded._

_She sighed. "About Justin..." she trailed off. "Do you want me to give Zach some tea? So he doesn't remember you and Justin being...'together'?" she asked, putting air quotes around "together"._

_"Wha-" I started before my mother cut me off._

_"I know about what happened between you and Justin, Cammie." I gasped. _She knew about the sex.

_"How?" I managed to ask. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"I know what it's like to be a teenage girl, and to be in love," she replied, her eyes distant, as if she were deep in thought. "Except I made absolute sure that I gave myself to the man I wanted to be with for the rest of my life."_

_"You mean..." I began._

_"Yes, your father." I stood there in silence, ashamed of what I did.  
_

_"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"_

_My mom chuckled and said to me, "No, you're not. You're just...you do things without thinking them all the way through first."_

_"But my mind went straight to Zach," I said. "But I thought he was with Tina, so..."_

_"No offense to Tina or anything, but Zach would never go for a girl like that." She chuckled and added, "He'd probably end up murdering her."_

_I laughed and agreed, "Yeah, I know." I sat, playing with my fingers for a while until my mother spoke.  
_

_"So, do you want me to give him the tea, and everyone else that knew about it?" _

_"Yes. Please."_

_"Of course, sweetie," she said, kissing my forehead._

_"But how are you going to do that?" I asked her. "I mean, won't it be a little suspicious if you go around giving everyone tea?"_

_My mother smiled and said, "Easy. Starbucks." _

_I giggled at this and added, "Yup, what teenager can resist that?"_

_"I'll just give the spies the tea," she continued. "It's stronger when it's not mixed in with something."_

_"Mmm."_

_"You should probably get back to school, right?" my mom said, sounding sad to let me go._

_"Yeah," I replied, finding that same sadness in my voice. "Bye," I said, giving my mother a tight, long hug._

_"Bye, I love you, sweetie."_

_"I love you, too, Mom."  
_

_Flashback over~_

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and I heard Zach whisper, "Gotcha," in my ear.

Too upset to play this game anymore, I stomped off to our bedroom. I heard Zach sigh and say, "You're killing me, man." He came in the room and walked to where I was laying. "Cam?" he asked softly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, my voice cracking. I was so upset, worried that Justin would tell Zach what had happened between us, and how he'd ruin my life, that I was crying.

"Oh, baby," he exhaled. "Why are you crying?" he asked, begging to know what was wrong. Suddenly, as if a dark thought entered his mind, Zach was suddenly angry. "What did he do? Did he-"

"He didn't do anything," I cut him off.

"Then why are you crying?" Zach asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, rubbing his thumb soothingly on my cheek.

"It's nothing," I said. "Can we just please go to sleep? Please?" I asked.

Zach looked at me, stared into my eyes, and I knew that he knew something was going on. Something he wasn't aware of. And if there's one thing Zachary Goode hates, its not knowing things. But, knowing I didn't -wasn't- going to say anything more on the subject, he said, "Sure." He got up and went on his side of the bed. Putting his arm on my stomach, and pulling me closer to him, he kissed my neck and whispered, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Zach layed his head on my shoulder blade, and close his eyes. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I was too worried. Worried of what the next couple of days would be like. I knew one thing though. It wasn't going to be pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes, I found myself resting on Zach's chest, as I am every morning. I turned over to look at the clock, reading 5:14. Why did spies have to get up so early?

"Mmm," I moaned, rolling over back to Zach, giving Zach a quick kiss on his neck before getting up to stretch. "Come on, we have to get up."

Zach layed there and pretended he was still sleeping. I could tell he was trying not to smirk, but it still emerged.

"So that's how it is, huh?" I asked, smiling. "Okay then," I started, dragging out the "okay", climbing on top of him."So..." I started in an alluring voice. "You're not gonna get up, Zach?", I continued, kissing my way up his chest, to his throat, my hands on his perfectly-sculpted abdomen. He still didn't make any attempt to move, but his lips flinched a bit. "That's too bad, because, I**_ really _**wanted to..." I let myself trail off, forcing my actions do the talking. I kissed down with my tongue until I reached his nipple, twirled my tongue around it, and bit down slightly, adding a little moan for effect. Zach's hand flinched, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, and it was obvious he was struggling to keep his facade up. I smiled to myself as I started to push myself off him and sighed in fake-remorse, "Oh well." Zach's hands slapped down on my very upper thighs, right under my butt, and kept me down on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me, his voice gruff.

I smirked, and replied, "I am going to take a shower." Wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, I asked, "Care to join me?" Zach smirked, and gave me a kiss.

"What do you think?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He leaned in for another kiss, but when I started to pull away, he pulled me in again, elongating and deepening the connection of our lips. I moaned when he did that amazing thing with his talented tongue, and grabbed his hair. And right when we were about to really get things going, the door flies open and I hear that irritating voice yet again.

"Hey, do- Whoa!" he said, barging in as he had done last night, with that same look of faux surprise. "Do you guys ever keep your hands to yourselves?"

"What do you want, Justin?" I asked, anger rising to my voice.

"I just wanted to know when we eat breakfast," he said as if in complete innocence.

"In three hours," Zach told him, his eyes silently telling Justin to get out. Now.

"You need that long?" Justin asked, incredulous.

"I **_want_** that long."

"Okay," Justin said, raising his arms as a symbol of he was backing off. He could tell that there wouldn't be any further discussion on the matter.

When Justin was out of the room, I huffed and crossed my arms.

Zach sighed, in disappointment, and inferred, "You're not in the mood anymore, are you?"

"I'm sorry, baby," I crooned, my thumb rubbing circles on his cheek.. "It's just...that guy just frustrates me so bad! He's got this creepy aura about him."

"Give him a chance," Zach begged. "Please? For me?" He slid his lips down my neck, his fingers tracing playful patterns on my legs. He knew that he could get me to do anything when he did things like that.

Holding in a moan, I conceded, whispering, "Okay. I'll try."

"Thank you." I could feel his smirk of smugness on my shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower," I giggled, gently pushing Zach off.

"Don't you mean, _**we're**_ going to take a shower?" he smirked, rising with me, wrapping his arms around my waist again.

I laughed, and corrected, "Noo, **_I'm_** going to take a shower," unraveling his arms. Turning to face him, I poked my finger in his chest and said, "**_You_** are going to go downstairs, and entertain our guest."

Zach pouted, and at this, I just had to smirk. "Why?" he whined.

"You brought him, you look after him."

"You make him sound like he's a pet or something," Zach grumbled as he walked out the door.

I shook my head and mumbled to myself, "He's more like an animal than a human."

~ZC~

Once I was done with my relaxing shower, I fixed my hair so that it was slightly waving, and got dressed in a professional outfit of a low-cut (but not sleazy) aqua shirt underneath a black blazer, with matching black trousers. Macey taught me that outfits like these demanded authority and respect, but at the same time kept my femininity intact.

I crept down the stairs, afraid of what Justin may or may not have brought up in his conversation with Zach. I heard laughter as I neared the kitchen, and recognizing it as Zach's, I relaxed. Whew. It should be safe.

"Hey," I interrupted. "What are you boys talking about?" I asked Zach, taking a seat beside him. Normally, I would've sat in his lap, but with Justin being there, I decided it would be better if I sat in my own seat today.

Noticing this, Zach gave me a quick kiss to cheer me up, silently assuring me it wouldn't be for much longer. Usually, being Zach, he would've used this sort of thing to tease me beyond relent. But judging from how distraught I was last night, he must've decided not to make it any harder for me. I smiled, thanking him appreciatively.

"Oh nothing. Just reminiscing."

"Mmm," I murmured, giving Zach another quick peck on the lips before getting up to get started on breakfast. "What do you want to eat, honey?"

"Eggs," Justin said smugly. I took a deep breath, refraining from doing something that would upset Zach. I had to try to be nice, for Zach.

"I was actually talking to my husband, Dustin," I told him, trying not to let sharpness seep into my voice. "But how do you like them? Scrambled?"

"Yup." That was all he said. Not a "please" or "thank you". Talk about inconsiderate.

"I'll have the same thing, babe," Zach called from the table. While I was cooking the eggs, I was suddenly hit with an idea. Chuckling to myself, I set Zach's plate aside, and taking the raw eggs I had took out for Justin, I also grabbed a couple of spices from our spice rack. Whisking it into the eggs, I smiled and thought _Hope you enjoy your breakfast, Justee_. Once I was finished with those eggs, I grabbed the slices of toast that had just popped out of the toaster and set them to the side of the plates.

"Here you go," I said, setting the plates down on the table. I poured out a glass of orange juice for Zach, knowing he strongly detested milk, and a glass of milk for Justin.

"Organic?" Justin questioned rudely, as if he were some prissy girl.

"Yeah, is it a problem?" I asked, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't get it out without sounding blunt.

"No, it's fine," Zach interceded, trying to keep me from killing the man. "He loves that kind of stuff."

"Actually," Justin said, rejoining the conversation. "I prefer whole."

"Well that's all we have," I gritted through my teeth, my hands balled in fists. This guy was really starting to tick me off. Zach took my hand, and gently unfolded it, slipping his hand around mine, giving it a small squeeze.

"Well I'm not going to drink it," he refused stubbornly, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"Then you'll parch," I said simply, taking the milk from him. _If he was too pigheaded to drink the dang milk, it's not my problem_. I told myself as I poured the milk into a bowl, and added cereal. _No sense in wasting perfectly good milk_.

Taking a calming deep breath, I walked back to the table, and sat down peacefully. I began eating my breakfast, and Justin soon followed my example, digging into his eggs. Once the food entered his mouth, he immediately spit it back out.

"What did you do to them?!" he exclaimed, as he looked around for something to drink. _Bet that organic milk looks pretty good right now_.

"Me?" I asked innocently, making my eyes bigger than usual. "I didn't do a thing."

"What's wrong with them?" Zach asked, looking over the plate. "They seem fine to me."

"Taste them."

I fought the urge to laugh. Zach liked his food highly seasoned. He wasn't going to be able to tell what was wrong with them. Unless I load the peppers on, he won't be able to taste the spiciness.

After a sample taste, he wrinkled his eyebrows and said, "They taste fine to me."

Justin screamed in confusion, "How can you not taste that?!"

"Taste what?"

"That! She is trying to kill me!"

"Look man," Zach began. "I don't know what your problem is, but you don't accuse my wife of things like that." He added. "If she wanted to kill you, she would've done it already."

I was really content with myself. "Is he okay?" I asked Zach, holding onto his strong arm.

"Yeah, he probably just had some kind of nightmare or something. Come on, we better get going before Chief Gordon kicks our butts for being late."

"Is he coming?" I asked curiously, making it seem like I was worried for Justin's state of mind.

"Yeah, he'll be there in a little while. He can call rent-a-car, and drive himself. Let's go."

I smiled and grabbed both our keys and headed out the door, happy to go to work, and see my friends.

* * *

hey, hope you dont mind, but i used my own food preferences for Zach's. review!! luv ya~


	5. Chapter 5

Striding in, Zach's arm around my waist (he just had to let everyone know I was his), we were greeted with a chorus of greetings.

"Hi Cammie!" I heard a new intern yell gleefully.

"Zach!" one of his friends shouted, coming up to us to give Zach one of those "guy-hugs".

"Hey, man," he chuckled.

"Hey Zach," one of the receptionists called, waving flirtatiously. I glared at her and, smiling slyly, I took one of my hands, and running it through his hair, turned his face to me. Still grabbing onto that gorgeous head of hair, I planted a steamy kiss on him, smiling when I saw the woman's hope fall. _Tsk tsk tsk, do they never learn?_ I sighed. _Everyday_.

Zach chuckled and, smiling, whispered, "Very subtle, Gallagher Girl." I smiled back. He always called me that at work; it made me feel like we were in high school again.

"Hey!" I heard someone squeal from behind us. Putting my hand at my side, I turned around to find Liz rushing frantically towards me and Zach. "Cammie I really need to talk to you. Oh, hi Zach," she said at lightning-fast speed. She began to pull on my arm, dragging me away when I just stood there. "Come on," she urged.

"What's wrong, Liz?" I asked. She usually isn't this frazzled. Well, she is, but it just felt like this wasn't usual Liz-drama.

"Did you hear?" she whispered rapidly. "**_Justin Blackthorne_** is here."

_Oh great_ I thought. _He's here. At work_. "Yeah, Liz, I heard. He's kinda staying with us."

"What?" Liz exclaimed, losing her discretion.

"Shh!" I shushed her, using my hands to tell her to keep it down.

"Sorry," she hurriedly apologized. "He's **_staying_** with you?!" she whisper-shouted.

"Yup," I said, popping the "p".

"Does Zach-"

"No," I quickly cut her off. "And I'd like to keep it like that. In fact, I'd like it if this stayed between us, mkay?"

"Of course," Liz breathed. "But how does he not know?"

"The memory tea," I prompted. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," she said, rolling her eyes and slapping her forehead. "Duh."

"The only reason you remember is because of your crazy memory." Liz looked slightly offended, so I immediately added, "It's a good thing, Liz."

She perked up, and continued, "So do you need any help with it, or anything?"

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically, shaking my head. "Of course I do. It's like you don't know me at all."

"Yes I do. You like peanut M&Ms, oranges, corn dogs-"

"Kidding, Liz," I laughed. Typical Liz, always so literal.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Mhm." I opened my mouth to say something else, but the second I did, extremely high-pitched screams sounded.

"Cammie!" Bex shouted. "Did you see that hottie Zach brought back? If I wasn't with Grant..."

"Bex!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Look at him. He's gorgeous," she drooled.

"You might wanna close your mouth, Bex. I think you've got a little drool here," I teased, pointing to the corner of my mouth.

"Very funny, Cam," she said, squinting her eyes at me.

"He is good-looking," Macey finally chimed in. " I'd do him."

"You'd do anybody," Bex chuckled under her breath.

"I heard that," Macey snapped.

"Relax," Bex soothed. "I know your tastes are far too high for any man to meet." That was very true. Macey only dated the best.

Macey nodded in approval. "That's right," she mumbled. "Oh yeah, nice outfit," she complimented.

"Thanks." Feeling as if we were staying too still, doing nothing, I suggested, "Shouldn't we do something? Target practice? Gun cleaning?" When I didn't get any response, I sighed and asked, "Shop for new toys?"

"Oooh!" squealed Macey and Bex.

Liz said, "No thanks," backing away. "I have work to do in the lab. That's stuff is your territory, not mine."

"You could point out the ones you made," I sang, trying to persuade her to come. "I'll even let you tell us all the boring details."

After about 32 seconds of begging, she finally gave in, repeating, "Okay, okay, I'll come!" She continued on to beg, "Just please stop the puppy dog pouts!" We all laughed as we walked to the "gift shop" as we liked to call it. It had been really slow lately, not much missions to go on. I guess that was a good thing. I mean, no villains to beat, right? I just kind of missed that rush you get after you complete a mission. Zach didn't miss that, seeing as he was always put on missions. Whenever something did happen, it was big, so they only put the best spies in. Zach, being the great spy that he is, obviously always got to go. I fit the category (what with the genes I received from the two awesome spies that created me), but my mom always got so worried, so I just decided only to go on the missions that would be easy enough to, hopefully, soothe my mother's fearful mind.

"Oooh, what's that?" I asked, admiring the beautiful, elaborately designed, diamond necklace. "It's so pretty."

"That," Liz began, coming over to me. "Is the beautiful Montenegro, named after the woman Ulanda Montenegro, who wore this necklace when she fought, and defeated, the Kindrex Klan. We found it, and decided to plant state-of-the-art gadgetry in it. It has a small camera," she pointed to a small diamond to the left of the main centerpiece, and continued, "There. You just press lightly on the diamond, and voila', it's on. It also has the microphone," what would a spy toy be without one? "Which is activated the same way, but it's just the diamond on the opposite side." Liz looked around, and sighed, "I'd continue, but I don't want any of you to fall asleep," she said, shouting the last bit.

"Huh?" Bex said, looking up. "What?"

Liz just sighed, "Nothing."

"I'm sorry Liz, but you know how I am," Bex said, smiling.

"Yeah I do," she giggled.

"You know she can't help being such a bear," Macey said, smiling.

"Bear?!" Bex exclaimed. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just saying you sleep a lot, and bears do the same thing."

We were all laughing at Macey's weird sense of humor, until Justin walked up from behind us, putting one hand around my shoulder, and the other around Bex's.

"How's it goin', ladies?" he asked, wearing that annoyingly creepy smile on his face.

Bex looked like she was about to scream, like it was Taylor Lautner's arm around her instead of Justin. I shrugged his arm off, and rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, sounding very bratty. I didn't care much though, he annoyed me.

"Actually you can," he replied simply. "I need to talk to you." He pulled me to a corner before I could refuse.

"Justin," I warned.

"Relax," he scoffed. "I'm over you, Cammie. Do you really think I'd tell Zach about something that happened 5 years ago?"

"You could," I argued.

"What possible reason would I have for doing something like that?" he asked.

"You don't need one. You're just a jerk."

He gasped, "Cammie! That hurts," he said in mock-hurt.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, starting to walk away. "You're not gonna say anything, right?" I asked, just to make sure.

"I am not going to say anything to Zach about how we had sex once in high school," he promised, holding his hand up. "Scout's honor."

I rolled my eyes again, and turned away to go to my office. I gasped when I saw Zach standing there, his beautiful eyes full of pain.

"Zach," I whispered. He just stood there, as if he were paralyzed from shock. I started walking towards him. "Zach I-"

Zach held his hand up, and walked to me. When he reached me, I thought he'd stop, but he kept walking. Zach walked up to Justin, and punched him with great force. Probably with all the strength he had.

Justin just stood there and took it, knowing if he said anything, Zach would go in a frenzy. Once Zach was done, he started to walk away, and I went to touch his shoulder, and he jerked it away.

"Don't touch me," he said darkly.

"Zach," I begged. He just turned away in silence, and headed for the elevators. As I paced after him, I received a lot of questioning looks, worried and confused. I tried to give them a small smile, but I just couldn't. The elevator doors opened immediately, as did they close. I missed it, so I raced down the stairs, and ran out of the building. When I reached the parking lot, I scanned the lot until I found Zach, who was getting into his car.

"ZACH!" I yelled, running over to his car, trying to stop him. He just sped off, and I could see his hard, emotionless face through the windshield. Well, everything but those grieving eyes.

I rushed to my car, and jumped in. I turned on my Lamborghini and stomped on the accelarator, speeding after Zach. I must've chased him home, almost crashing into 3 cars.

When we got home, I ran in the house, and saw Zach headed for the stairs. I sprinted to him, and said softly, "Zach," gently touching his shoulder. He jerked it back, like before, and it felt like he had stung me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He kept walking upstairs, and I kept calling his name until finally he turned around and snapped, "What?!"

"What do you want me to do?" I begged. "Whatever it is, I'll do it. Just tell me what I can do to make this right."

"I want you to have never done that. I want you to go back and take back that night. But you can't, can you?" he asked rhetorically. There were gleaming streaks on his cheeks. Tears? I had brought Zachary Goode to **_tears_**.

"I wish I could," I tried.

He sighed. "It's not good enough."

~ZC?~

I climbed into bed, and put my hand on Zach's shoulder, as he was turned away from me.

"Goodnight," I whispered. "I love you," I reminded him. He sat there for a little while, but then he took my hand, and pushed me softly back to my side. Again, it felt like he had hit me with a taser. I still didn't give up though. I put my hand back in it's spot, and again, Zach pushed it off. I did it again, this time pretzeling my leg on his. Zach flipped me over and screamed, "Stay on your side!", his hands on my forearms, locking them in place. Tears were beginning to well up, so I turned my face, and he got off me. I turned with my side to Zach, and cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry i havnt updated in forever! my computer died (my evil ELA teacher jinxed me) but im hoping ull all forgive me. its not very long, but i just tried to get something out for you guys. o and im not trying to purposelly break up zammie all the time, my mind just thinks up stories of how couples get through stuff. anyways, hope u enjoyy:)

* * *

"Zach?" I asked softly, rolling over to look at him. He wasn't there. "He just wanted to get a headstart on the day," I told myself, trying to make me believe it. Slowly walking to every room, just to make sure Zach wasn't actually home, I stopped at Justin's room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The entire room was destroyed, the sheets torn, the walls stabbed in. Tears began welling in my eyes. _It's the image of my heart. Destroyed_. I chuckled through the sobs. _Wow, did you really think that, Cam? So cheesy_. I walked down the stairs, trying not to lose myself in the silence, and stood alone in the kitchen. I don't know how long I stood there, just standing, but when I checked the clock, it was 9:18. I sniffled, and tryed to sober up so I could call Bex.

"Hey," I greeted shakily, trying to sound happy.

"Cammie?" she asked. "Are you okay?" she asked in the same soft tone.

"Yeah," I reassured, waving my hand in the air, even though no one was there to see it. "I'm fine. Just a little sick, that's all. I'm not gonna be coming in today, okay?"

"Are you sure, Cam? We could come over and-"

"No, no, really, I'm fine."

"Cam," she begged. "Let us help you." I really loved them. I did. But I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to cry in peace.

"Bex, I'll be fine," I tried to assure her.

"Okay," she sighed in defeat.

Right when she was about to hang up, I quickly said, "Bex?"

"Yeah?" she asked perkily, hoping I changed my mind.

"Did Zach get there okay? I mean, he left early, so I don't-"

"He went on a mission, Cam."

My heart dropped. "What? But he just got back. Why didn't they pick someone else? Why-" I asked frantically before being cut off again by my friend.

"He volunteered. He said something about 'nothing keeping him here'." My mouth was gaping open. I was really hoping we could work this out. I mean, I had the whole conversation planned and everything.

"I'm sorry, Cammie," she said softly, obvious sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah," I whispered, still somewhat in shock. "Bye." I walked up to my room, grabbed my iPod, and headed for the gym down the hall. I put the earbuds in my ears and blasted "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Their songs were so comforting when I was upset. I climbed onto the stationary bike and cranked up the resistancy as high as it would go. Working out when I was upset was something I had picked up from Zach over the years. Thinking back through all the memories Zach and I had in this gym, I began to cry.

_Flashback_

_"Hey," I said happily, stepping into our gym. Being spies, we had to keep in shape. "How's my sexy husband doing?" I whispered, bending over to give him a kiss while he was benching. Zach grunted as he set the bar back on its rest._

_"Better now," he smiled, pulling me into his arms. I handed him a water bottle. "Thanks," he said before giving me a quick thank-you kiss and gulping down a quarter of the bottle._

_"Thirsty?" I chuckled._

_"I'm hungry too," he said against my neck, his lips moving up. His teeth grazed my ear._

_I pushed him back onto the bench, and giggled, "Oh really?"_

_He nodded and laughed a little. We began kissing, and, forgetting we were on a bench, I tried to pull Zach onto me, rolling off of the bench. I gave a little shriek, but Zach quickly manuevered it so I ended up on top, and he on the hard floor._

_"Ah," he huffed._

_"I'm sorry," I giggled, not being able to stop myself from laughing at his expression._

_"Yeah," he breathed._

_"Thanks for taking the fall," I said, kissing his neck. I went up to his ear and whispered, "My big, strong man."_

_Zach laughed one breathy "Ha". "Yeah, that's right."_

_I laughed and shoved his chest slightly. "Don't get cocky."_

_"I can't help it. It's in my nature," he smirked. "You know you like it."_

_"A little," I admitted. "But it bugs the hell out of me sometimes."_

_Zach just chuckled and kissed me. He pulled me off of him, and got up. He took my hand and brought me to my feet as well. After taking another "sip" of his water, he put his arms around me again and smiled, "You know I love you."_

_"I guess I love you, too," I sighed, shaking my head. "I have no idea why, though," I giggled._

_Flashback over_

I knew exactly why. The way he runs his hands through his hair when he gets frustrated. The way he smirks, no matter how much it annoys me. How, at times, he can be sweet, and sensitive. The way he looks at me after we make love, like I'm the only thing that matters in the world. I tried to shake the memories out of my head, turning up the volume even more, and I rode through the tears.


	7. Chapter 7

hey, i just wanted to tell u guys sumthing. I guess it didnt save, or watever, but in the last chapter, it had been like a week that zach had been there. he didnt just leave the next day. sorry if some stuff in the next chapter after this confuses u

* * *

Week 1

Week 2

Week 3

_Why hasn't Zach come back yet? _That was the question that had haunted my mind all month. Zach usually finishes his missions up really quickly, so he can come back home faster. _But, he doesn't want to come home this time _I thought sadly to myself. I shook my head. _No. No, even if he didn't want to come home, he wouldn't make me think he...Well he wouldn't put me through something like that. He just wouldn't._

I layed in my bed, repeating the same thing to myself, trying to soothe my mind, so I could go to sleep. As soon as my eyes shut, I heard the distinct sound of the garage opening. I gasped, and ran to see him. I thrust the door open and ran to Zach.

"Oh Zach!" I sighed, hugging him tightly. "I thought...Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. You're safe," I said all in a hurry, still clinging to Zach's hard, muscular body. Zach just stood there and waited for me to let him go. At least he didn't shove me off. _Stay positive, Cam_ I told myself.

"It's good to see you, too," he said in a detatched voice, heading inside. For some reason, he decided to speak to me, but he made absolute sure his tone made it clear he hadn't forgiven me yet. He could do a much better job if he wanted me to think I was forgiven. I still had no idea as to why his reaction was so strong.

"What took you long?" I asked. "Killer chimpanzees?" I joked, trying to bring up a happier memory from the first mission we went on together.

He chuckled emptily, "Nah. The villian just had a thing for theatrics."

"Oh." Trying to change the subject quickly, so we could talk for a little while longer, I blurted, "You hungry?"

He looked at me really weirdly, and answered, "Yeah, but I don't feel like making anything."

"I can make something," I said, still talking in that chipper tone. The only thing I could make was eggs. And cereal. But that wasn't the point.

"You?" Zach chuckled in disbelief. "No thanks. I really don't feel like putting out any fires." Wow. A genuine Zach joke.

"I _**can**_ cook," I told him. "You just never let me."

He chuckled again (a real chuckle) and replied, "Well excuse me if I don't have a death wish. I'm still recovering from your last cooking 'incident'," pointing to his forearm.

"Oh, the burn wasn't so bad," I joked, waving it away. He smiled, and I smiled back, but after 13 seconds, he suddenly looked away.

"Um...I'm gonna go unpack," he said, speaking in that detached voice again. I nodded, and when he was out of sight, I sighed heavily. I knew he wasn't going to come back down here anytime soon, so I tried to make something for myself.

After watching one of those cooking shows, I was finished with a whole meal. There was seasoned chicken marsala, and lemon merengue pie (I couldn't help myself) for dessert. I sighed, and went upstairs, suddenly losing my appetite. When I entered the bedroom, Zach was already in bed, but I could tell he wasn't actually sleeping. I climbed into bed beside him, and whispered, "There's some food downstairs if you're still hungry."

"Thanks," he said, his voice cold. I nodded and rolled over to my side, my back to Zach. Sighing, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Zach's POV**

_Okay, I think she's asleep now. _Tip-toeing downstairs, I thought about things. _Well, since I kicked Justin out, and Cammie obviously regrets doing that with him, maybe we can get back to how we used to be._ Shaking my head, I thought _No. She still had sex with another guy. But_ I continued, debating with myself, _It **was** before we were married. But when the hell did they do it? I was around her almost all the time. No, I **was** with her all the time. Grant and I got Jonas to plant bugs in the girls' rooms so we could embarrass them with the stupid stuff they talk about. What am I missing? Why is there a huge blank?!_ I grumbled, frustrated, and rummaged through the fridge.

"Ha! Found it!" I whispered to myself. I put the chicken in the microwave to heat up, and as soon as I took that first bite, I thought _Oh crap. Chicken's not supposed to crunch. _I rushed to the sink and spit it out.

"Ugh," I shuddered. _Never trust Cammie with an oven_. I shook my head, and looked back in the fridge. _This looks safe_, I thought, pulling out a pie. I scooped up some, and put it in my mouth.

"Damn," I whispered in amazement. "It's good." If there's one thing that girl can make, it's pie. I put the pie back in the fridge (it was reminding too much of that night when Justin was here), and headed upstairs.

I opened the door gently, trying not to make any noise (even though Cammie is an extremely heavy sleeper), and walked over to Cammie.

I kissed her forehead, and sighed, resting my head on hers, placing my hand on her stomach. "I love you." _What the hell?_ I looked down questioningly at my hand, or rather, what was beneath it. I lifted Cammie's nightgown -not in that way- and looked at her stomach, gasping at the sight. Some of her ribs were visible.

"Oh my god," I whispered, my eyes crinkling in disbelief. _She hadn't been eating? I'd really driven her to that? I had caused her that much pain? That explains why the entire pie was in there_ I thought, giving myself a mental "Duh!" slap_. She loves lemon merengue pie. She would've eaten the whole thing._

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry," I whispered in a rush, the words pouring out of me. "I love you," I whispered, kissing her face rapidly. "I love you so much. I'm sorry." Come on, Zach, think. I told myself. I paced around for a bit until I was hit with an idea. _That's it_. I climbed into bed, smiling, and wrapped my hand onto Cammie's stomach, trying not to touch the visible ribs. _Just wait till tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

**Cammie's POV**

I awoke, surprised to find Zach's muscular arm wound around me. I looked at his sleeping face questioningly, and then touched my neck, wondering why it felt...tingly. Shrugging, I got out of bed and prepared myself for work. I had barely attended work last month, and if I ditched again today, I was sure to get a house call.

Once I was finished, clothed and smelling great, I walked over to Zach (who was **_still_** sleeping) and gently shook his shoulder, half-expecting him to recoil at my touch.

"Zach?" I whispered. "It's time to get up." Zach just layed there, his eyes closed and lips twitching. My eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as I looked at him. "Zach?" I tried again, with no success. I sighed and walked away. If he didn't want to get up, what could I do? It's not like he wants me to..._ No, no_ I thought, shaking my head, looking down. _He hates me._

I walked to the kitchen, and cooked something (eggs) for Zach, that is, if he ever gets up. But I couldn't lie to myself. I was glad he was here this morning, that he didn't just go to work before I had even woke up. I walked back up to the bedroom to make sure Zach had gotten himself ready.

"Zach?" I asked, wandering the room. He wasn't in bed, so I checked the bathroom. Nope, he wasn't there either. I sighed as I came to the only possible conclusion. I sighed. _He left already_. Shrugging the sad feelings approaching away, I walked back downstairs and dumped the eggs in the garbage can.

~ZC~

"Will you talk to us, Cammie?" Bex groaned. "I mean, after you and Zach got into that fight, its like you've dropped off the face of the earth!"

I looked at her, in complete shock. I didn't think I was acting different.

"Bex..." Liz chastised softly. "Cammie, don't listen to her, she's just cranky." I nodded, but I knew Bex was somewhat right.

"I'm not cranky," Bex grumbled.

"She's right, though," Macey finally chimed in. "It's not good to repress your feelings. You'll be a prune by the time you're forty," she said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever guys. I'm fine, I told you that already."

"Speaking of Zach, where is he?" Macey asked, looking around her pointedly. "I haven't seen him all day."

"He's not here?" I asked, crinkling my eyebrows. If he wasn't here, where else would he be?

"You didn't notice?" she asked, looking into my eyes, giving me a genuine, Macey "Are you sure you're okay?" look.

I simply stood there, looking down, ashamed. I didn't even know where my own husband was. How sad.

"You probably just missed him," Liz said quickly, trying to cheer me up. "You know how stealthy Zach can be."

"Yeah," Macey replied emptily. "Probably."

"So," Liz began, still speaking in that high, fast voice. "What do you want to do, Cam? We can shop, or eat, or-"

"Could you show me that necklace again? The Montenegro? **(A/N: refer back to chapter 5 for a refresher if you want)**" I asked her, cutting her off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cammie," Liz started dejectedly. "That area is kind of under restriction. We were getting some theft threats, so we just locked the entire area down."

"Oh." Well don't I feel stupid. If I had been here, like I **_should_** have been, I would've been aware of that.

"We can...um..." she trailed off, looking at Bex and Macey for help.

Catching on, Bex suggested, "Why don't we eat? I'm _**starving**_," rubbing her flat stomach.

"Um, if its okay, I kind of wanted to check something real quick." I wasn't hungry anyway.

Looking at each other, Liz replied, "Sure, do you want any help?"

"Nah, I got it."

"Okay," she said, looking apprehensive. "You know where to find us."

"Yeah," I smiled, twirling on my heel. "Bye," I said as I walked away. I wandered down the halls, looking over the award-lined walls, reminiscing in the past. I chuckled softly. Zach's name popped up the most. "Best agent". "Most Valuable Spy". "Greatest Operative". I sighed. My name alone wasn't nearly as popular (on the wall anyway), but people just automatically saw it as my awards, too. Standing there, lost in the world of my mind, I didn't hear someone walk up to me.

"Hey," Grant said. "How you holdin' up? I know Zach can be brutal when he wants to be."

I shrugged. "I'm okay. You?" Grant and I had gotten closer over the years.

_Flashback~_

_I walked into the large office. I can't believe spies had offices. It's like we were businessmen, only we did more for the world._

_"Hey," I greeted, striding over to Zach. "This place is so big," I thought aloud, my eyes wandering around the room._

_"Eh," Zach wrote off. "Coming here every summer, you get used to it." Zach's dad had been the chief of the CIA, so when Zach's parents were gone, the company took him in. He came here every chance he could, during breaks, weekends, whenever. I think it's because he feels closer to his parents here, but I don't want to bring up the subject._

_"Well, I don't think I ever will." I exhaled loudly. "So, where's this surprise you wanted to show me?"_

_"It'll be here in a couple of minutes," Zach assured. _

_"So, it's gonna be late?"_

_"A little," Zach smirked._

_"So," I held his tie and brought him closer to me. "We have time for...other things?" I whispered._

_Zach chuckled. "I don't think we have that much time. It's gonna be here any minute."_

_"Couldn't you just tell them to bring in tomorrow?" I asked, kissing his neck. "Please?" My hands trailed down his abs._

_"Cam, are you really gonna do all this for a little sex?" he asked, pulling my hands up. _

_"Not just any sex," I smirked, pushing him down in his chair. "Hot office sex." I began kissing him, my hands in his hair. Just as I was pushing his suit jacket off, I heard someone yell._

_"Surprise!" Grant yelled._

_"Ahhh!" I screamed in surprise. Then, in joy, I ran over to Grant and hugged him. "How long have you been in there?" I demanded, shoving his chest back. "You're supposed to be at MI6."_

_"Do you want us to go back?" Bex asked in that beautiful, thick Brittish accent, walking out to join her husband._

_"Bex!" I squealed, hugging her tightly. _

_"It's good to see you, too, Cammie, but I...can't...breathe!"_

_I let her go. "Oops. Sorry." I smiled sheepishly._

_She smiled back, "It's okay." Pulling me closer, she whispered, "I see you and Zach are...close." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in a if-you-know-what-I-mean kind of way. _

_I shoved her playfully. "Shut up."_

_Grant started talking to me when Bex went to greet Zach, half beating him up. "I didn't know you were into the dirty talk, Cammie," he teased. "Nice." He grinned so much like a horny fifteen-year-old-boy that I couldn't help but laugh. Then embarrassment kicked in, and I blushed. Now, it was Grant's turn to laugh. _

_When he was finished laughing, I whispered rapidly, "Was I good at it, or horribly bad?"_

_Grant smiled. "You were pretty good. I wish Bex would do something like that."_

_"What was that, sweetie?" Bex called._

_"Nothing, I was just telling Cammie something." I giggled. He was so whipped. Bex came strolling back, and I could tell they were about to get all lovey-dovey on me, so I walked back over to Zach._

_"Thanks," I said, giving him a quick thank-you peck._

_"No problem."_

_Flashback over~_

"I'm good. Bex has been kicking my butt about Zach, though," he replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'll tell her to lay off."

Grant raised his eyebrows. "Do you have a death wish?"

I chuckled. "She won't hurt me. She loovees me," I teased.

He pouted and grumbled, "She loves me, too." Grant looked so funny when he pouted.

I laughed, and sing-songed, "Not like she loves me."

Grant crossed his arms, and looked away, trying to look hurt. He was so fun to be around when I'm sad. He knows just what to do to cheer anyone up. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled at the sight of me in my fit of laughter, and joined me. When we were all sobered up, I sighed contently.

"Thanks for that, Grant."

"Don't mention it. So do you want to talk about the Zach thing now?" he asked. There goes my mood.

"Grant, seriously, I'm fine." I looked at the clock. It was almost six. "Will you tell Bex I went home, if she asks?"

"Sure. Is that where you're really going?"

"Yes, Dad," I sighed.

"I'm just asking," he said innocently, putting his palms in the air. "Bye."

"Bye," I waved, walking to the elevator.

~ZC~

I slipped my key into the lock, and twisted it. Opening the door, a rush of flavorful aroma waved me in.

"You're home early," Zach said from the stove. He was cooking. I hadn't seen him cook in a very long time.

"Um, yeah," I replied, looking around me. The table was set, with a candle as the centerpiece. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was making us a surprise dinner, but I guess that's out now. We can still eat, though. It'll just be a little while longer."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"You already ate?

"Well, no, but-"

"Then we're eating," he cut me off.

"I'm really not hungry, Zach."

"Fine," he sighed, going to wash his hands.

"I guess I'll just head upstairs then."

"Wait!" he exclaimed, rushing towards me. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." Obeying, I closed my eyes, but just to make sure I couldn't see, Zach put one of his hands over my eyes. The other hand he placed on my hip, and I recoiled slightly at his touch. It had been so long since he'd layed so much as a finger on me, willingly.

"Sorry," he whispered, but he still left his hand in its place. Leading me up the stairs gently, he asked me about my day. Zach didn't even do this before the fight. I just told him it was okay. We came to a stop, and I asked if I could open my eyes now.

"One second," he said, reaching around me to open a door. Once the door was open, he placed both hands on my waist, rested his head on my shoulder, and whispered, "Okay, now." I opened my eyes, and looked before me. It was our bedroom, only transformed into the room we stayed in on our wedding night. There were the roses, and candles, and it was just as romantic as before. The only new thing was the "Happy Anniversary" spelled out in champagne on the back wall. I was speechless.

"Don't you like it?" he whispered against my neck.

"No, I love it, it's just..." I trailed off. I was so confused. Why was he doing this?

"I know we've been really distant lately," he whispered, taking his finger and tracing a line from the opposite side of my neck, down my chest. "But I was hoping tonight we could," he continued tracing the line down my abdomen, and stopping at the waistline of my pants, bringing them down slightly. "Reconnect."

He started kissing my neck, and made his way up. He nibbled my ear, and turned me so I was against the wall. He brought my hands up next to me, and used his own hands to secure me there. He took off his belt, and used it to tie my hands together. Zach hitched my legs around his waist, and began kissing my neck with his tongue. I bit my lip, and tried to hold in my moan.

"Why are you trying to hold it in?" he asked, panting. "I wanna hear you," he breathed, using his own lips to pry mine open.

"Ohhh," I moaned into his mouth. Zach started kissing my mouth again, but when he started to walk towards the bed, my body still straddling him, I exclaimed, "Zach! I forgot, I have plans tonight!"

"What?" he breathed, putting me down. "I checked, though, and no one said they had plans with you." His eyes were crinkled in confusion.

"Bex kept bugging me today, and she finally got me to shop with her," I lied.

Zach knew I was lying (he always did), but he said this anyway. "Okay. Um, I guess I'll just clean this up. You're gonna grab something to eat right?"

"Um, I'm not really hungry." Why was he so hung up on me eating something?

"Well, can you grab something for me? I'm starving."

"Sure. Bye." I rushed to the garage and sat in my car. I speeded onto the road, and drove to the person who would surely have the answers I needed. Macey.

* * *

dont hate me! the next chapter ur sure to like! i promise


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled up to the large estate that was the McHenry's home. It was Friday, so Macey was probably having her weekly dinner with her parents. I impatiently knocked on the door, and whispered "Come on, come on, come on," the entire five seconds it took for someone to answer the door.

"Yes?" the butler, Geoffrey asked, always polite.

"Hi, Geoffrey. Is Macey here?" I rushed the words out. I was fidgeting so much, it looked like I really had to go to the bathroom.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she is occupied at the moment, Mrs. Goode."

"Can you tell her I'm here? Trust me, she'll come."

He nodded, and strode back into the house. I walked in, and sat on one of the benches.

"Cam?" she asked, walking towards me. "Are you okay?" She looked at me, her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I just really needed to talk to someone. Your name was the first that popped into my mind." I chuckled slightly as I said that last part.

"Okay, let's go upstairs." We walked up to her old room, and sat on the bench. "Spill."

I told her what had just happened, and how confused I was. _Why did Zach just suddenly decide to forgive me?_ was the biggest question running through my mind at the time. The words just seemed to pour out of me.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she said, motioning for me to stop. I tended to go into too much detail when I was frazzled. I nodded my head quickly.

"What do you think happened to him? I mean, why is he acting like this?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hmm, well I think something must've happened. He had to have seen something, something so strong that he reacted like this," she said, still looking as if she was deep in thought. "But what?" Macey whispered to herself.

"I don't know," I whispered.

After 2 minutes and 36 seconds, Macey slung herself upright with such a force I was startled. Something must've clicked. "Wait, you said he kept bugging you about eating something?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I replied, still not understanding where she was going with this.

"Lift up your shirt," Macey commanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked.

"Not like that, Cam," she rolled her eyes. "I just want to see something."

"Okay...," I said, reluctant. I lifted up my shirt halfway, stopping at my chest.

"That's what I thought," Macey whispered, her eyes sad.

"What?" I asked, looking down at my stomach. "What is it?"

"Have you been eating, Cammie?"

"Of course." What kind of question was that?

"Are you sure? 'Cause your ribs would beg to differ." Huh?

I looked down at my stomach again, but this time, I payed closer attention to the rib area. She was right. My ribs were protruding, and clearly visible.

"When did this happen? **_How_** did this happen?" I asked myself.

"Well, I'm guessing the trauma of the magnitude of the fight between you and Zach just was too much. You just shut down, gave up." Her eyes were full of sympathy. "Zach must've seen it, and he just responded in the only way he knew."

"Zach," I whispered. He saw what happened to me. What I had been doing to myself. He must've blamed himself. "I have to go," I whispered, backing towards the door. "Thanks, Macey. You're a really good friend."

She smiled. "No problem."

~ZC~

I closed the bedroom door quietly behind me, trying not to make any noise. The room had been turned back into it's normal ambience. I tip-toed over to the bed, where I found Zach sleeping quietly. He looked just like an angel when he slept. I loved to just sit, and watch him sleep.

I sat down next to him, and stroked his hair, letting my hand trail down to his cheek.

"Mmm," he mumbled, turning his head into my palm. I smiled, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He smiled slightly in his sleep, and sighed. I layed down, and cuddled myself into Zach's strong arms. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

~ZC~

I was woken to the delicious aroma of french toast. "Mmm, Zach?" I asked, still somewhat asleep. I squinted my eyes open enough to see Zach smiling down at me. I sat myself upright, and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hungry?" I looked in front of me. There was a plate of french toast, maple syrup, and orange juice. I smiled. He still hadn't given up on getting me to eat something.

"Yes. I am very hungry," I replied, digging into my breakfast. Once I was done, Zach gave me a little squeeze, kissed my temple, and whispered, "I love you," in my ear.

"I love you, too." I gave him a kiss on his lips, thinking it would only be for a couple seconds, but Zach pulled me in for a longer kiss.

Once he released me, I chuckled, "That was nice."

Zach chuckled. "Oh, I just remembered," he exclaimed. "Close your eyes." I obeyed, and waited. I felt Zach shift, and wondered what he was doing. "Okay, you can open them now." I opened my eyes, and saw a beautiful diamond necklace lying in Zach's hand. The Montenegro.

"Zach," I breathed. "I can't believe you took that. You're gonna get in so much trouble if anyone finds out."

"You don't like it?" he asked, knowing I did.

"Of course I like it. I love it, but it's not worth you getting fired."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure no one finds out then, won't we?" he smirked. I shook my head and sighed. Nothing ever worries him. He began bringing the necklace around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to see how it looks on you." Once he latched the lock, he looked at me, and whispered, "Beautiful." He kissed me again, for a long time on the lips.

Zach pulled back and smiled at me, looking deep in my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile back. After a couple minutes, though I looked away, embarrassed at my thoughts.

"What?" Zach chuckled at my small blush.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Come on, tell me," he begged. "I won't laugh. Promise."

Knowing full well he would laugh anyway, I decided to tell him what I was thinking of. "I just ate three pieces of french toast, and I'm still hungry." _It feels as though I haven't eaten in weeks_ I thought wryly to myself.

"Really?" he chuckled, not seeming surprised. "I'll go make some more." As he was getting up, I pulled him back down by his arm.

"I don't want you to go." I looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, silently begging him to stay. It had been so long since we had been like this with each other.

"I'll only be ten minutes," he assured, kissing my forehead.

"Fine," I sighed, freeing his arm. Zach chuckled and walked downstairs. I counted the minutes, down to every last second. Just as I counted _ten_, Zach appeared in the doorway.

"I told you," he smirked. He layed the plate down in front of me, and put his arm back around me. I quickly scarfed down the food, and felt instantly better. Once I was done devouring the toast, Zach whispered in my ear, "Why hadn't you been eating the past month? I mean, we've got into fights before, but you've never done anything like that."

I looked down at my hands, and played with them as I spoke. "We haven't gotten into a fight like that. I mean, you wouldn't talk to me at all, and every time I'd enter the room, you'd just either ignore me, or leave the room altogether. I've never seen you that mad. You must hate me." Tears had formed, and they dropped from my eyes to my hands.

"Oh Cammie," he sighed, pulling me into his arms, allowing me to bury my face in his chest. "I don't hate you. How could I?"

"I made you cry," I sobbed into his shirt.

Zach sighed. "We all have weak moments. You weren't exactly supposed to see that." I sniffled. Zach pulled my face into his hands, and wiped away my tears so I could see him clearly. He looked deep into my eyes again, and said, "I love you, nothing will change that. Ever."

I nodded. "I love you, too. I would never do anything to jeopardize that." I looked at Zach.

"I know," he whispered.

After a couple minutes of silence, I asked, "Do you want me to explain the whole Justin thing?"

Zach thought about this for a minute, but then shook his head. "Nah. I'd rather just focus on us. The present us." I mouthed "Kay," and snuggled myself back into Zach's defined chest.

"It feels really good to be back here," I said.

"I know what you mean," Zach chuckled. "I love the feel of you."

"Me too," I said, tracing his washboard abs. I sighed, and leaned up to kiss his neck. "Don't we have to go to work?" I asked, suddenly remembering the outside world.

"I called us in sick. There isn't really anything going on anyway." He smirked, and moved his fingers to my legs. "And besides, we can do other things now. We have more than enough time." I laughed. Yup, it was good to have Zach back.

* * *

i think this is gna be the last chap. im thinking of doing another fanfic tho, so keep me on author alert. i dont really no wat else to do with this story. this is what the story plot was, and this is how i saw it ending.


End file.
